i wanna spend a thousand years with you
by just being aubri 24-7
Summary: read it,review it
1. Chapter 1

okay guys this a new story well maybe i am gonna do a few chapters of this and you know test the ice see what you guys think about it all and if you guys actually like it i will continue this story but for now iwill do maybe three four chapters wait a while see what you guys think about it all and if you like it then i will defently kepp it going and keep going on the story now on with the show

this follows up on episode 49 season 1 (of course ) at the bungalow

eddie- "listen don`t go " putting loren`s purse on the table

loren- "but i thought came up here to be a lone right now "

eddie- "i did"

loren-"wait-wait now i am even more confused now "

eddie-"i know , i know "

loren - "do think we are moving to fast way too soon"

eddie-"no,not at all"scratching the back of his head "i am just ...um scared "

loren-"of me " a little surprised

eddie-"no,no of me and my feelings for you "

loren-do you really actually have feelings for me

eddie -" i thought it was obvious

**sanders **

**melissa and adam**

**living room couch**

melissa and her boyfriend adam they were on the couch watching twilight the first one out of all the movie series they were all snugged together on the couch adam was trying his best possible t get the whole beth situation off melissa`s mind (phil came back to the house early in my story so you know)it was quiet intel phil cam in barging in

melissa-" phil can you at least tone it down " then lisa comes in with gus running behind her melissa stud up rolling his eyes knowing all hell was about to break lose"adam do you want to go to your place and finish or go grab a bight "

adam-"sure come on "

lisa-"no sit down adam you need to leave right now this is a personal matter " melissa rolled her eyes once more that made her even mad adam gave melissa a quick kiss on check and scurried out the house

phil-"should i go too if it has nothing to do with me "

gus-" we are having a family meeting "everyone sitting on the couch around each other "okay guys we are having a family meeting "melissa was quietly crying in her knees in the chair"melissa what`s wrong you have been quiet you won`t even lift up your face

melissa slowly lifted up her face from her knees showing them that she has been crying for a while gus knew that look he got kneled down too meliisa he wrapped a arm around her shoulder she leaned in

gus-" come on mel what is it " melissa toke in a deep breath she started crying a little harder

melissa-" dad i`am pregnant " all there was filled in the room was silence

**madson **

**living room **

**jake and traci **

traci-"jake dn`t lie to me okay don`t lie i know something is up why would chloe say you were messing around with kely, kelly,kelly of all peple why her "

jake-:honey i don`t know she is just trying to start something up just because she is mad and taking all her anger out on me and you "

traci-" what jake stop with the excuses stop the lying " yelling

jake-"babe i am not lying nothing is going on between us , baby i love you and you and i both know kelly loves you like a sister neither one of us would ever try to hurt you "

**bungalow **

**loren and eddie **

**making out on the couch**

eddie-"you ready ,you ready for this

loren-"yeah "in between kisses

eddie-"oow ow ow my hand "got out of loren`s grasp "are you okay you are stiff as a board "

loren-"what you dont find that sexy "

eddie-"no no no everything about you i find really sexy "

loren-"i cant do this i am sorry "

eddie-"loren it`s alright everything is fine you have no reason to be sorry "

**sanders **

**the whole family **

gus-"how did this happen"

phil-"i am pretty sure that everyone knows how it happen"smirking

melissa-"this is not funny,none of this is funny "yelling melissa threw gus`s arm from around her she ran out the door to who knows where


	2. Chapter 2

**-recap of chapter one -**

**bungalow **

**loren and eddie **

**making out on the couch**

loren-"what you dont find that sexy "

eddie-"no no no everything about you i find really sexy "

loren-"i cant do this i am sorry "

eddie-"loren it`s alright everything is fine you have no reason to be sorry "

**sanders **

**the whole family **

gus-"how did this happen"

phil-"i am pretty sure that everyone knows how it happen"smirking

melissa-"this is not funny,none of this is funny "yelling melissa threw gus`s arm from around her she ran out the door to who knows where

**chapter two **

**sanders **

**gus/lisa/phil**

**next day**

phil-"morning everybody "

gus-"this your fault phil she is not back yet you know "

lisa-"he didnt do anything wrong it was her fault she got pregnant she ran off she got herself in all this mess "

gus-"not true ,not true at all this is your daughter we are talking about "

lisa-"i know but i can`t handle all of this and this is mainly her fault ,but we do need to find her though"

gus-"i know maybe she is with loren she spent the night over there let me call her "

lisa-"good idea hurry up "

**bungalow **

**loren and eddie **

**having tea out on the beach **

loren and eddie were cuddled up by a tree in the sand enjoying each others company intel loren`s phone started ringing loren huffed because she was really enjoying the alone time with eddie she picked up her phone and the name gus popped on her screen she accepted the call

**~phone call between gus and loren ~**

gus-"loren honey have you seen melissa "

loren-"sorry gus i have not i am actually out of town at the moment but i have not talked to her since yesterday afternoon"

gus-"tell me loren did mel tell you that she was pregnant "

loren-"yeah she actually did wait,she told you "

gus-"yes she did last night we were talking she told us i asked her how phil made a smart comment while laughing but loren she took her purse and phone and ran out the door "

loren-"i have to call you later gus "

loren didnt even wait for him to say good bye she just hung up

loren-"i gotta go back to l.a but listen promise me you`ll call me when you get back into town "

eddie-"actually i am going back home too as well too "

loren-" i thought that you needed time up here by your self "

eddie-"i did but i feel much better"

loren-" soooo do i get a little credit for that ?"

eddie-"actually you get a lot of credit " now let`s go i am right behind you

**~  
****madsen**

**jake and traci **

**arguing**

traci-"stop lying to me jake that is enough how long have you been doing this behind my back"

jake-"baby i didn`t do anything that is your best friend i would never do that esspexally to kelly your bestfriend "

traci-" no no no i cant i just cant "

jake-"trace traci what are you saying"

traci-"i am saying we are over i want a divorce i am sorry" traci ran out the door with a bag "

jake-"what da hell "

**midnight**

**sanders **

**living room**

**lisa/phil/hus**

they were all on the couch just waiting and hoping melissa would call or something and they were actually having some good luck ...the door swung open and there was melissa being guided by loren loren easily guided melissa to the couch while she sat on the arm rest

lisa-"where the hell were you"

gus-"honey cool it "

melissa-"no gus stand down lisa plz start over with your greet "

lisa-"i said where the hell have you been"

melissa-alot of plances but most and importent is that i know your little secret yeah let me refresh i know beth bridges is my mother " she threw a bright small envelope at lisa lisa carefully opened it and there it was her birth certificate right there in black and wight "so what do you have to say for your self mom or should i say auntie lisa"

lisa:...

melissa-"oh my gosh is lisa sanders finally speechless shocker"

I TRIED TO MAKE IT LONG THANK YOU FOR READING

AUBRI G.


End file.
